What A Beautiful Day
by Pickyourownadventurecontest
Summary: Emmett finds love and life with a woman who shows him the beauty of every day. Inspired by the pick your own adventure contest and the song What a Beautiful Day, by Chris Cagle.


Pick Your Own Adventure O/S Contest

Title: What a Beautiful Day

Rating & Any Needed Warnings: NC-17, contains graphic sexual scenes

Word Count: 7,787

Pairing: Bella/Emmett

Words Selected: **office, anticipation, anxious, motorcycle, flabbergasted, breakfast, kitchen, trepidation, lust, fervid, bathroom, ostentatious, wedding, pernicious, photo shoot, party, suitcase, door, wedding, marriage, hospital, trepidation, pillow, serious, heart, joyful, and awed.**

Summary: Emmett finds love and life with a woman who shows him the beauty of every day. Inspired by the pick your own adventure contest and the song What a Beautiful Day, by Chris Cagle.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The cab stopped in front of the office and I struggled to compose myself. I was nervous. I normally didn't do nervous. I did cocky, self assured, and confident, not nervous. But this was huge.

_If I nailed this contract…_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and handed over a few bills as I pushed the door open. It bumped against something and closed back in on me.

"Son of a bitch!" Came a sweet voice that completely contradicted the foul words.

I had hit somebody with the door.

I scramble to open the door back up, this time without maiming anyone.

Legs; sweet, delicious legs that went on for miles and black stilettos and bare legs leading up to a tight gray skirt and crisp white blouse. Perky breasts, _Jesus_. I felt myself getting hard at the sight of this poor girl that I knocked on her ass.

"I am so, so sorry!" I plead. "Are you okay?"

I reached down with both hands to help her up. Her hands were so small. A soft gasp drew my eyes to her face and for a moment I forgot to breathe. She is so fucking beautiful. Big brown eyes, thick dark lashes, with plump pink lips and straight brown hair that frames her face softly. A light blush travels up her cheeks and I realize I was staring at her like an idiot.

"Are-are you okay?" I ask again.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just trying to grab a cab. I didn't even realize you were still in there," she replies softly, rubbing her forehead with one hand.

I snap out of my haze and find I am still holding her other hand. We both look down, as if we realize it at the same moment.

"Sorry," she says again.

"No, please. I'm the one who's sorry," I insist.

She chuckled a little and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I should-"

"Can I-"

We both speak at once and she chuckles again. This time I held my hand out to shake hers and introduce myself.

"I'm Emmett."

"Bella."

"Hi."

"Hi."

The cabbie chose that moment to blare his horn, knocking me out of whatever spell I had been under and I realized I needed to get going, but I couldn't leave without at least trying.

Suddenly I was nervous. I rubbed my hand across the back of my neck; a habit I had picked up from my father.

"Look, I uh, I know this is strange, but could I buy you a cup of coffee or take you to lunch or something, sometime?" I stammer.

She looks shocked for a moment before she nods her head eagerly.

"Yeah, that would be nice," she agreed and reached into her purse pulling out a business card. "That's got my office line and my cell. Give me a call."

"Okay. I will," I promised.

"Bye, Emmett," she says softly and steps into the cab, giving me a glorious view of her backside. I loved the way my name sounded on her lips. I watched as the cab pulled away before stumbling into the receptionist's **office** in a daze.

A perky blonde, who looks more like a Barbie doll than an actual person, greets me while trying to adjust her silicone cleavage.

I manage to keep the look of disgust of my face as I speak. "I'm here to see Mr. Cullen."

"Your name?" she asks.

"Emmett McCarty."

"Yes Mr. McCarty, Mr. Cullen is expecting you. Go on up; tenth floor," she directed.

I nod and stride off to the elevator bank with purpose.

Three hours later finds me sitting at a high-end Italian bistro with my new clients, celebrating our new endeavor.

"So when can we expect to break ground, Mr. McCarty?"

I look to the gentleman addressing me and find myself thinking that this was someone I would actually enjoy working with. Carlisle Cullen was a savvy business man with properties throughout the city. He was extremely wealthy, but still maintained grace about it. He didn't flaunt his money and he didn't look down on anyone.

We had met several months ago at a charity auction and I found myself drawn to his personality. We spoke at length about our jobs; his as an entrepreneur and business manager and mine as the founder and CEO of MCM Construction. He talked about his plans for new buildings in the area and I offered my services, but never really expected to hear from him after that night.

To my surprise he contacted me less than two weeks later and we got to work.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I think we should start with dropping the formalities," I say with a wry grin.

"Of course, Emmett," he says, laughing.

"With the plans we've drawn up, we should be able to get this going within the next two months. I'll make sure these revisions get to you first thing Monday morning, Carlisle," I say, rising and shaking his hand.

We part ways and I find myself daydreaming about the beautiful brunette from earlier in the morning. Once I finally make it home, I pull out her business card and read the simple title.

Black Swan Events

Bella Swan

Coordinator

555-650-7986 (cell)

550-273-8368 (office)

Without a second thought, I find myself dialing the cell phone number listed; unable to temper my **anticipation** at the possibility of seeing her again. It rings twice before she answers.

"Bella Swan, Black Swan Events, how can I help you?" her voice chirps happily.

"Um, hi Bella. This is Emmett, from this morning," I tell her, hoping she remembers me.

Her soft chuckle lets me know that she does. "Hi. Wow, I'm surprised you actually called."

"Really?" I ask her.

"I kinda thought you were just being polite, I wasn't really expecting you to follow through," she says honestly.

"Seriously?" I ask, completely floored that she thought that. "I'm gonna level with you here. You've been stuck in my head all day. Even if I hadn't knocked you over, I still would have tried to get your number. I'd love a chance to get to know you better. If you're interested I'd love to take you to lunch tomorrow."

"Wow," she says after a moment. "Um, yeah. Yeah. I'd really like that."

We make plans to meet at a local café and I hang up with a smile on my face.

The morning dawns bright and clear and for once, I am anxious to start my day. The thought of seeing Bella again has my insides twisted up; in the best possible way. I'm **anxious** and excited and if I'm being honest with myself, more than a little nervous.

I straighten up my apartment, wasting a bit of time before I get ready. An hour before noon, I head off to shower and dress casually in jeans and a t-shirt. With the gorgeous weather, I decide to take my bike out. I don my boots and a leather jacket and head out a little early.

**Motorcycles** are a hobby of mine and I take every chance I get to ride.

I pull up to the café a short while later and grab a table near the windows so that I can watch for her to arrive. Another bike pulls up and parks next to mine and I watch in rapture as the rider removes her helmet and shakes out her long brown curls.

It's Bella; standing there in skin tight jeans and boots with a snug white t-shirt and fuck-hot leather jacket. I stare at her, completely **flabbergasted**. Picking my jaw up off the floor, I manage to shake off the stunned look on my face as she walks through the door, helmet under her arm.

She sees me and a breathtaking smile crosses her face. I smile back like the fool that I am and rise to greet her. I pull out her chair for her and she turns a beautiful shade of pink at my chivalry. I make a note to do that as often as possible.

"Nice bike," I say, after she sits.

"Thanks. I grew up surrounded by guys, so the whole outdoorsy, hunting, fishing, **motorcycle** thing is kind of ingrained in me at this point," she explains.

I laugh at her explanation and tell her I like it.

Conversation flows easily and I find out that we share multiple passions in life. I tell her about my construction company and she explains her event coordinating business.

"We started up about two years ago. My best friend Alice and I run it together. So far it's been really good. She's got a lot of connections, so we've had pretty steady business. It can get a little crazy, but I love it. Alice has all these amazing ideas, but she's really disorganized," she says, laughing. "So I handle most of the organization and try to keep her reigned in when she goes a little overboard."

"That's great, really. It sounds like you really enjoy what you do," I tell her.

"I do. I could never do the whole pencil-pusher, nine to five desk job 'thing'," she says.

"I know what you mean. Even with the business meetings and everything, I still love being out on the jobsite. I would never last being cooped up in an office," I agree.

And so our afternoon continues. We stay there talking for hours and I am reluctant to leave. She promises to call me later and gives me a quick hug and a kiss on the check before we part ways.

Two weeks pass and we manage to sneak in another lunch date as well as an early **breakfast**. I finally manage to set up a dinner date with her and call my brother for a little advice. It's been a while since I took a woman out to dinner and I want his opinion on where to take her.

"Hey Jas," I greet him when he answers.

"What's up bro?"

"I need some advice…"

After a serious mocking by my dear brother, he finally recommends a few restaurants around town and even offers his own restaurant for our date. I think about it, and as much as I would love to take her there and show her off, I'm not sure how she would feel about being thrust into the craziness that is the McCarty family, just yet.

I finally settle on a nice Italian place and make reservations. Seven o'clock rolls around and my stomach is a knot of **trepidation**. I really, really, like this girl and I want everything to be perfect. There is just something about her that has my normal self-assurance turned upside down.

I pick her up for our date, using my truck for the first time, assuming that she might not be dressed to ride this time. Her condo is only a ten minute drive from mine, and I end up arriving a few minutes early. I knock anyway, fidgeting nervously with the bouquet of tulips I got for her.

She opens the door and I lose all conscious thought. My tongue rolls out and I'm pretty sure I drool a little. Aside from the day we met, I've only seen her in jeans and pantsuits. Tonight she is wearing a form fitting purple dress that hugs every curve of her body, showcasing her assets while still keeping her covered. Just the hint of cleavage at the top of the dress has my hands itching to reveal more. Her legs go on for miles and the killer heels bring her height closer to mine, but she still fits under my chin.

When I finally manage to shake myself out of my **lust** fueled haze, I notice that she has been giving me the once over as well.

"Bella, you look amazing."

"Thanks Em," she replies.

"These are for you," I say, handing her the flowers and leaning in to brush my lips against her cheek.

"Thank you. Come on in for a minute while I put these away."

I glance around and immediately love her space. The walls are all a bright white with the exception of the far wall being exposed brick. The furniture is comfortable and a little eclectic with some amazing photographs scattered around. I hear her rummaging through the **kitchen** and follow the noise.

"All set," she says, coming around the corner. "Shall we go?"

"Ready when you are," I tell her realizing I mean that in more way than one.

The restaurant is great, just like Jasper told me it would be. Be the company is even better. We never seem to run out of topics to discuss. A bottle of wine is brought over without us ordering it and the waiter tells us it was a gift from the owner and I end up explaining a bit more about my family and have to admit that I called my brother for back up.

"Jasper is a bit of a… character," I say, for lack of a better word. "He's always been really artistic, but he needs restrictions to keep himself in line. He has his own restaurant downtown. I would have taken you there, but I wasn't sure if springing the family on you would be a good idea for our first real dinner date."

She laughs and the sound is music to my ears. "I wouldn't have minded. Honestly. Maybe next time?" she asks hesitantly.

"I'd love that."

She eats heartily and I am once again impressed. She doesn't feel the need to deceive me or just eat a salad because she isn't comfortable to eat in front of me. She obviously savors what she is eating and speaks with gusto in between bites. She talks with her hands, gesturing wildly and I love how animated she is.

The minute I think it, I am struck with the realization that I could easily fall in love with this girl, if I haven't started falling already.

The movie is horrible.

We laugh through the whole thing and are probably lucky we didn't get kicked out. We end up leaving early and walk down to a coffee shop where we get lost talking for hours, once again losing track of time while we are wrapped up in each other.

As I drop her off at home late that night, I debate with myself about kissing her. Aside from pecks on the cheek and a few hugs, we haven't pushed any physical boundaries yet. Bella takes the decision away from me though and pulls my face down to hers, kissing my lips firmly. The moment our lips meet, she sighs softly and melts into my arms; she fits there perfectly.

She tastes like caramel and whipped cream. I deepen the kiss and she threads her fingers into my hair as I cup her face. Every nerve in my body is on fire because of this woman and I have to fight the urge to haul her ass inside and devour her.

When we finally break apart, we are both panting. Her face is flushed in a delicious shade of pink and her pupils are dilated. She's gorgeous.

Our dates continue in the same fashion and it's two weeks later when I finally get her into my bedroom. Our date that night at a salsa club shows me another side of her once again. She's fiery and passionate, putting everything into her movements and working me up into a **fervid** state of arousal. We stumble down the hall to my apartment, locked together in heated kisses and sensual touches.

Before we cross the threshold to my room, I have to stop her to make sure she is okay with where things are headed. I hope to god she is, because I think I might spontaneously combust if she isn't.

"Take me to bed Emmett, before I take you against this wall," she demands.

I don't put up a fight.

I undress her slowly, a sharp contrast to the heated frenzy we were in moments before. Somehow this seems like an important step for us and I want to hope that she feels the same. I've been falling in love with her steadily since the moment I saw her, and I want to show her how I feel, how special she is, even if I can't say the words yet.

I kiss every inch of skin I uncover, watching chills break out across her creamy skin. Her skin is sweet under my tongue. Bella is laid before me like an offering to the gods and I want to give her more pleasure than she has ever felt before. I growl, deep in my throat when she is finally naked on my **bed**. I trace the small scar on her side that I know is from a motorcycle accident when she was seventeen. I kiss the freckles I find above her belly button. I trace my tongue around her breasts, before finally latching onto a perky nipple, causing her back to arch of the bed.

"Oh, god! Emmett!" she cries, as I bite and suck and lavish.

I tease her relentlessly before moving to the heaven that I know waits for me between her legs. I breathe her in, and grow even harder than before.

I spread her legs wide and hitch her knees over my shoulders as I taste her for the first time. I take one long lick and she screams in pleasure. I repeat my action and feel her writhing beneath me. Her skin is so fucking soft and I want to taste her forever. I flick my tongue over her clit, making her moan and gasp before finally teasing her with my fingers. She rocks her hips against them, trying to push them deeper.

When I finally drive my fingers into her waiting pussy, she clamps down and screams out her release. I keep working her through it, building her up again before I finally, finally, pull away and settle between her legs.

She locks her deep brown eyes on mine and I sink into her. Nothing, absolutely nothing, has ever felt as good as this. I gauge her reaction to my size and when she nods at me to continue, I thrust slow but hard and she gasps each time. Her eyes never leave mine as I lean down to kiss her. It's so intimate to be kissing her with my eyes wide open and my heart is so full it fucking hurts.

She lifts her hips to meet my thrusts and cries out at the new angle. I groan as she swivels her hips and drags her nails down my back. She locks her legs around me and I pull her upright, sitting on my knees and settling her on my lap. I can't thrust as hard, but the feeling of her pressed up against me and the mewling sounds she makes are driving me crazy. I hold her hips and rock her back and forth on my cock. We kiss and nip and sigh and moan before she comes again and pulls me over the edge with her.

I fall asleep with a brown-eyed goddess in my arms, but wake twice more in the middle of the night to ravage her again.

That sets the precedent for our relationship.

We spend time out together and eventually introduce Alice and Jasper to one another. They hit it off and we often get together as couples, but spend a lot of time just enjoying one another.

Bella has quite a sexual appetite. She rivals my own gusto for sex. She initiates it as often as I do, and we are never bored. We make out like teenagers in the back of her car, and she pulls me into the women's **bathroom** stall at a bar when she decides she has to have me right then and there. Other times are sweet and slow.

It's always perfect.

I'm constantly surprised by her, even though I shouldn't be. Bella is unlike any woman I have ever met. A few weeks later, we've moved from dating, to girlfriend/boyfriend territory, to pretty damn serious when I bring her to a family dinner at Jasper's restaurant. It's loud and slightly chaotic, but she fits in perfectly. She's witty and charming and when I meet my dad's eyes from across the table he gives me a knowing look. I've only brought home two other women. The first was my steady girlfriend in high school and the second was a girl I dated in college who turned out to be a gold-digger. After being burned by her, I dated casually, but never brought anyone else around.

Having Bella here tonight and seeing the way she fits in with my family brings me to the startling realization that I want her here for every family get together.

As we finish dinner, my dad and I head outside to collect cars from the valet.

"So," he starts off. "That's a mighty fine woman in there Emmett."

"She definitely is," I agree.

"You guys getting pretty serious?" he asks, cautiously.

"As a heart attack," I joke, before growing serious myself. "I think she might be the one, Dad."

And in that moment, admitting to my dad what I have been thinking all along, I realize I am in love with Bella.

Almost ten weeks into our relationship we are simply walking down the sidewalk hand in hand, and I am explaining some of the work my company is doing. I am excited about all the jobs, and Bella is sharing in my excitement; asking questions and not just feigning interest. I've been trying to find the perfect moment to admit my love to her, but nothing ever seems just right.

The knowledge is bursting inside of me, and I am thinking about it constantly, even as I speak of blueprints and building permits.

Then during a lull in conversation, in that easy silence, she snuggles under my arm and I pull her close to my side, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you Emmett." The words are simple, but they stop me in my tracks and I look at her, sure I must have been hearing things.

"Say that again," I implore her.

"I love you Emmett." She states it as a fact.

Before she can continue, I let out an overjoyed laugh and scoop her into my arms, kissing her soundly.

"I love you Bella." I tell her and she smiles back at me.

Just like that. Bella is everything I could ever want in a woman but never thought to ask for. Sure, there are ups and downs; our first fight is over brands of coffee, of all things. We argue, she yells, I storm off, and then twenty minutes later we are having the hottest make-up sex of all time.

Summer melts into fall and suddenly we have been together for four months. Bella has been busy with several charity auctions and my crews are pushing forward to try to complete projects before the weather turns nasty. Trying to lay foundation or set up concrete in the rain is not.

It's been harder to find time for one another amidst all the craziness. Bella is supervising a photo shoot for an **ostentatious,** old-money **wedding**. I show up at the hotel where she is working and bring her lunch. She often gets too busy and forgets to stop to eat. I've had a slow day, so I pick up some sandwiches and coffee and track her down.

I hear her before I see her.

"No, no, no! What the hell _is_ that? Kate! I _know_ I ordered calla lilies. I just double checked that last week! These are fucking _tiger_ lilies, how did these get here?"

I walk into the ballroom and see a tall blonde woman approaching her.

"The florist called and said they were out of the calla lilies you wanted, so I asked him what other lilies he might have and he said to get these instead. What's the difference?" the blonde, apparently named Kate, asks.

Bella lets out a frustrated huff and stares down Kate. "If you don't know the difference between a calla lily and a tiger lily and don't have the common sense to call me if there is a problem, you _obviously_ have no business here. You're fired. Get out."

I'm a little shocked at first, because that blatant dismissal doesn't seem like my Bella at all.

The angry blonde stomps off and I approach Bella warily. I press my hand to her shoulder and she jumps slightly before relaxing into me.

"This is getting ridiculous. That woman was a **pernicious** idiot," she tells me. "She mixes up tiger lilies and calla lilies. She double booked us for two events on the same night. She 'forgets' her phone half the time and she is dumber than a box of rocks. I've dealt with that little twit for three long weeks. Those flowers were the proverbial straw."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." I wrap my arms around her, wanting to shelter her from the world. She is obviously over-stressed and working too hard. I hold her tight and glance around the room. Aside from the obviously hideous flowers, the room looks amazing. I spot a stereo off to the side of where the **photo shoot** is being set up and tug her towards it; having a moment of inspiration.

I push a couple of buttons while Bella watches me with a curious look on her face.

"Dance with me," I tell her, holding out my hand.

She giggles a little, but humors me as I spin her around. A soft song filters through the static and I hold her close. I sing along softly and melts into my arms.

"You, Bella Swan, are an amazing woman. You are so beautiful, inside and out. You are strong, caring, feisty, kind, and somehow you are mine. I love you so fucking much. What are you doing for the rest of my life?"

"Mmmm… I think I'll be loving you for the rest of my life," she answers.

"Move in with me, Bella," I prompt her. "My place, your place, hell, we can get a new place if you want. I don't care. I just don't want to spend another night without you by my side. I want you with me forever."

She pulls back a little to look me in the eyes and just when I start to get nervous, she nods.

"Yes, yes Emmett," she says and I wrap her legs around my waist and hold her tight, spinning around, absolutely elated. I vaguely hear the click of a camera and when I finally set Bella back on her own two feet, I see Alice watching us with a smile on her face and a camera in her hand.

"Oh Alice, tell me you didn't," Bella groans.

"Sorry guys; that moment was way too sweet to pass up. It was beautiful, I promise," she tells her.

I laugh and kiss Alice on the cheek. I'm completely happy in that moment.

Bella moves me into her place right away. She had six months left on her lease, while I owned my place outright, so I figure I can rent it out, eventually. Things are better now that we are living under the same roof, but we are both still swamped with work. Bella is stressed and it's hard for me to see her that way. She has a big benefit for the city coming up, but it coincides with a work trip I have to take for the weekend. She was hoping that I would be able to go with her, but I can't get out of my trip. I can tell she is disappointed but there is really nothing I can do about it.

I fly out on Thursday morning and work straight through till Friday night. I call Bella when I can, but she is short with me and I hope she is just stressed out and not actually mad at me.

Saturday morning I meet with my prospective clients. Somehow, I manage to win them over completely and we finish early. I had expected things to drag out a whole lot longer, so I am ecstatic to leave earlier. If I time it right, I might make it back home in time to surprise Bella.

I book the first flight out and race back to the condo to dress. Thankfully, my tux is clean and pressed, so I dress quickly and head over to the hotel where the **party** is being held. The room is beautiful, of course; with Bella running things, I would expect nothing less.

I spot Alice first, and wave to her and my brother before scouring the room for my girl.

I spot her on the dance floor and my heart drops to my stomach. She is laughing and smiling at the man she is dancing with. He spins her around and dips her deeply, before pressing a kiss to her throat. She smiles up at him and giggles.

I see red.

I push through the crowd and watch her hang off of his arm, feeling jealousy and fury **raging** in my veins.

"Hello, Bella," I greet her icily.

She looks shocked to see me and I would laugh if I didn't feel like crying; or maybe punching something.

"Having fun?" I ask sarcastically.

"Emmett, this is Edward," she tries to introduce the douche-bag that she is hanging off of, but I cut her off.

"I can see you obviously found someone else to keep you company," I seethe. "Have fun. I'm out of here."

I turn and storm off, leaving her with the pretty boy. I drive aimlessly for a few hours before heading back to my old place, thankful that I hadn't rented it out yet.

I find a bottle of tequila hidden in one of the cupboards, obviously overlooked when I packed things up. I drink it straight from the bottle. My phone rings and chirps constantly, but I ignore it before finally turning the damn thing off. I stew over everything that has happened; the woman who I thought was everything. I try to figure out what I did wrong, if it was something I did or didn't do and eventually give up, passing out in a drunken stupor on the couch.

I spend the next day nursing the hangover from hell and avoiding the rest of the world. Monday I call out from the office and work from the couch instead. I ignore the calls and texts from Bella, as well as the ones from Alice. I don't want to deal with any of it.

The rest of the week passes by the same way. I leave the safety of my apartment only for a few groceries and some new clothes because I don't want to face Bella to get my things. The calls and texts have stopped, and even though I still don't want to see what any of them say, it hurts that she has stopped trying.

By the time the next weekend rolls around, I realize that I have to face her eventually, if only to get my things. I feel like shit; my heart is broken and I look like I haven't slept in a month. When I arrive at her place, I can't call it 'ours' anymore, she isn't home. I let myself in and see a mountain of tissues on the couch. The bedroom is untouched from when I left it that night. My discarded clothes are still across the bed, my **suitcase** on the floor where I left it.

I back up against the wall and sink to the floor, overwhelmed that I have lost my girl.

I'm not sure how much time passes, when I hear a key turn in the lock and the click of heels across the floor. I can't even bring myself to move from my spot. The sound of her footsteps comes closer and I hear her breath catch when she spots me.

She sobs, but I can't even look at her. I keep my head buried in my hands and ignore her while I can.

Soon her tears stop and her footsteps stomp across the room to me.

"How fucking dare you!" she yells.

My head snaps up at her anger.

"You fucking bastard! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? God! You pig-headed asshole!" she rants.

"The fuck!" I yell back, pissed that she dares to be angry at me.

"God, you are so stupid sometimes," she continues as if I haven't said anything. "I thought something happened to you! Jesus…"

I jump up, unable to take it anymore. "Me? You're fucking mad at me? That's rich! Where's your little boy-toy Bella?" I taunt her.

"Oh, for Christ's sake Emmett! I can't believe you would even think for once second that I would cheat on you! Do you really have so little trust in me?" she yells back.

"Oh, please! I saw you with my own damn eyes. You were all over him! That fucking prick had his hands all over you, kissing up your neck! And you let him! You just let that fucking bastard go to town!" I yell, absolutely livid as I recall seeing them.

"If you hadn't been such a fucking asshole, I could have explained!" she screams over the top of me. "_Edward_ is Alice's _cousin_, you fucking dick! Her very _gay_, very much in a committed relationship cousin! But you had to jump to the worst possible conclusion, didn't you! I can't even comprehend how you would think that I would do that to you! I love you, you fucking asshole!"

She loses her steam and glares daggers at me, as I stand there, dumbstruck by her revelations. I'm shocked, and suddenly admonished and surprisingly turned on by Bella's ire. My testosterone does the work for me and I'm suddenly pushing her up against the **door**, attacking her lips.

She fights against me, even as her legs wrap around me, pulling me closer. It's hot and desperate as I rip her top off, sending buttons flying across the room. She gasps as I pull her bra apart at the seams and toss the pieces over my shoulder. My lips move down her neck, licking, sucking, and biting as they go.

I reach her breasts and palm them roughly, using my hips to press her up harder against the wall, holding her there by sheer force alone. Her feet are crossed behind my back and her hands are scratching and pulling at my hair. I pull a tight nipple into my mouth and tug at it with my teeth. She moans and digs her heels into my back with renewed fervor.

Her hands finally grasp my shirt and she yanks it over my head. Her nails find my bare back and dig in hard enough to draw blood. I hiss at the pain, but it still makes my cock ache in the confines of my jeans. I fumble with her skirt and eventually push it up around her waist. Her panties rip easily and see the same fate as her bra. I fumble with my jeans for a moment as she bites down at the crook of my neck. I slam her even harder against the door and her head snaps back into it with a dull thud. She bites again and then kisses and sucks her way up my neck.

When I finally get the button on my pants, I drop them hastily and test her folds with the tip of my cock, finding her dripping wet. I thrust in quickly, without warning, and she screams out. I growl and bite down on her shoulder.

Nothing ever compares to the feeling of being inside her.

I pump in and out at a furious pace, my back and legs straining at the force of holding her up against the wall. She bounces, using her feet for extra leverage, and moans at each thrust. She's so hot and wet and tight and so fucking perfect.

When my legs can't support us any longer, I drop her to her feet and spin her around, grabbing her hands and slamming them against the wall, before manipulating her hips and pressing against her back to bend her over. I grab her hips again and sink back into her heat. She moans again and I pound into her with a renewed vigor.

She comes suddenly and the pressure sends me over the edge as I thrust twice more before roaring my own release. When I finally catch my breath, I pick her up, cradling her in my arms, and carry her to our bed. I clean us up as she watches me silently. I join her in bed, and pull her to my chest, desperate to have her in my arms again.

"I'm so sorry, baby," I whisper. "All I saw was some guy kissing you. I reacted. I have no excuses."

She sighs and finds my hand in the darkness, twining her fingers with my own.

"You're it for me Emmett," she says softly. "I'm so hurt that you didn't trust me. You didn't even give me a chance to explain. How can I prove my love to you? I would never cheat on you. Ever. I can't even see any other men since I met you. You are my whole world."

"God. I'm such a fucking idiot. I do trust you, sweetheart. It's all the other assholes in the world that I don't trust. I'm always so scared that someone is gonna steal you away from me. What I thought I saw, was like my own worst nightmare coming true."

We talk late into the night, before she finally falls asleep. I lay there, holding her close and contemplating how my foolish pride almost cost me my girl.

Almost a year and a half to the day we met I find myself standing under a wooden arch at the end of an aisle. My brother teases me about being nervous, but I'm completely in control. There are no nerves, no cold feet, and no doubts. There is only excitement and anticipation.

Our **wedding** is small, especially compared to the events that Bella spends her days planning. We go for simple. Our family and closest friends are gathered in the backyard of my parent's estate. Alice took over planning for most of it, wanting to give Bella a break. Everything is simple.

The late afternoon sun casts everything in a soft glow and I smile at my mom who already has tears in her eyes and look to my dad who winks at me and gives me a subtle 'thumbs up'. I wink back and focus my attention at the end of the aisle as the music starts.

I don't blink. I can't even breathe. As Bella moves down the aisle time slows down, just for me. I drink her in. A simple white strapless dress hugs her body, flowing out softly from her waist. My grandmother's string of pearls sits around her neck. And soon, my ring will be around her finger.

When the time comes for our vows, I don't even need to look at the paper I wrote on, the words I practiced flow easily.

"Bella. You are my life. I love you more than anything else in this world. When I stumbled through hello on 5th avenue, my entire world was altered. You put your stamp on my life in that moment. We grabbed a bite to eat on day two, and watched a horrible movie on day fourteen. On day sixty-seven, you held my hand on the street and told me that you loved me. On day one-sixteen, I asked you what you were doing for the rest of my life, and by some miracle you told me that you would be spending it loving me. On day one eighty-nine, I almost lost you. I will never make that mistake again. I will love you with all my heart, every single day for the rest of my life.

"Eighteen thousand two hundred and fifty-three; that's fifty years, Sweetheart and I plan to have you by my side for every single one of those days and many, many more. I promise to love you and cherish you, comfort you and support you, and stick by your side through all of life's ups and downs."

Silent tears stream down her face, and she mouths the words 'thank you'. I simply smile and wink at her. I mean every word.

Two years and one month after the day I met the love of my life, my wife, my soul mate, found me panicking as I rushed around our house, trying to find the goddamned keys.

"Emmett, honey, you have to calm down. We've got time; it's going to be okay." Her words do little to calm the massive panic attack I'm about to have.

Two thirty in the morning and Bella's water has broken.

In the weeks leading up to our wedding, Bella and I talked about everything we wanted out of life. We both wanted a family; the big house full of kids, dog in the back yard. We weren't sure how long it would take for us to get pregnant, so Bella went off birth control a month before the wedding. Doctors said it could take months, maybe even years to get pregnant.

Our surprise came when we got back from our honeymoon and Bella started feeling sick. What we thought might have been a flu bug, suddenly became parenthood. We laughed, we cried, and we both freaked out just a little bit. Neither of us expected it to happen so quickly.

Doctor appointments reveal that our little one was conceived on the night that we consummated our **marriage**.

It's funny how things work out like that.

The ride to the **hospital** is filled with **trepidation** on my part. Bella is calm and collected and I try to calm myself down as her thumb rubs soothing circles on the back of my hand.

She calls my parents first, then hers, and then Alice and Jasper. Within minutes, everyone is on the way, as well. I park crookedly and rush in through the ER and a kind nurse takes pity on me, grabbing a wheelchair and helping me bring Bella in.

Bella was right, once again. After getting her checked in the doctors leave us alone in the room and now we play the waiting game. I fluff her **pillow** and fetch her water, desperate to feel useful. She takes pity on me and requests a back rub.

Alice and Jasper arrive first and the women send us out of the room.

"Go get some coffee or something, babe," Bella tells me. I nod gratefully and kiss her deeply before following Jasper down the hall.

"You gonna be alright, man?" Jasper asks me, **serious** for a change from his usual carefree attitude.

"I think so." I hope so.

"You guys still don't know what you're having?" he asks.

"Nope. We both want the surprise. It's been something to look forward to. The guys have a pool bet going on about the date and time and sex of the baby. Closest winner is gonna get something like three hundred bucks. It's been pretty funny; some of the guys are really serious about it," I tell him, finally laughing and feeling some of the tension leave my body.

Jasper does his job well and gets me calmed down and relaxed before we head back to the delivery room. Our parents showed up while I was gone, so I hug everyone before settling down in a chair next to Bella's bed. Nurses come in and out, checking her progress, but time seems to slow down. Bella tries to nap, but her contractions have started and make it hard for her to rest.

I whisper in her ear, telling her stories, making her laugh and blush. I promise her the moon and the stars and she tells me all she wants is my **heart**. I tell her she had it from the very first time I looked in her eyes.

The doctor finally returns and ushers out most of the family, leaving Bella's mom, Alice, and me behind.

Childbirth is an awe inspiring event. Bella proves again, what a strong woman she is. She pushes for over an hour before finally bringing my son into the world; my son.

I try the words out loud. "My son."

There are no words to describe the feeling of holding him in my arms for the very first time. He is so small, with soft blue eyes and a mass of curly brown hair on his head. I count his fingers and toes; kiss his eyelids as he snuggles into my arms. He is beautiful.

Bella cuddles him to her chest and tears of joy fall down her face. She nurses him and they both fall asleep quickly, exhausted from the last few grueling hours.

I take my son once again and have the nurse send our family in.

They fawn over him and I finally introduce him.

"I'd like you all to meet my son, Logan Andrew McCarty," I say proudly.

My dad chokes back his own tears. We've passed down his middle name, Logan, as well as my middle name, Andrew. I can tell he likes it. My mom sobs quietly, smiling at me with pride. Bella's parents hold each other tight, **joyful** and **awed** as well.

Sleepless nights pass us by and soon, Alice and Jasper join us in the world of parenthood, with a little girl of their own. Delilah is born a few weeks early, **anxious** to join the world. She's tiny like her mother, but with the same rambunctious spirit. Our children grow and flourish and so does our love.

My life with Bella has been an adventure from the very beginning. Every day with her is a blessing. We've had our ups and downs, all along the way. She has shown me more love than I ever thought possible. Each day I fall for her just a little bit more, and I am always surprised by it.

I hold her hand and kiss her lips and think to myself,

_What a beautiful day._

What a Beautiful Day, by Chris Cagle

_Day one, I stumbled through hello on 5th Ave  
Day two, we grabbed a bite to eat  
And talked all afternoon  
Caught a movie on day fourteen  
And day sixty-seven she said "I love you" to me_

Oh, what a feelin'  
What a wonderful emotion  
Yeah, what a life  
Counting my blessings and knowin'  
Ooh, we had our ups and downs  
All along the way  
She had a chance to leave  
But chose to stay  
What a beautiful day  
What a beautiful day

Day one-sixteen I asked her what she was doin'  
For the rest of my life  
Day one eighty- nine, oh I almost lost that girl  
To my foolish pride  
She said "I do"  
On day four eighty-two  
And gave me a son  
On day seven sixty-one

Oh, what a feelin'  
What a wonderful emotion  
Yeah, what a life  
Counting my blessings and knowin'  
Ooh, we had our ups and downs  
All along the way  
She had a chance to leave  
But chose to stay  
What a beautiful day

Day eighteen thousand two hundred and fifty-three  
Well, honey that's fifty years  
Yeah, here's to you and me

Oh, what a feelin'  
What a wonderful emotion  
Yeah, what a life  
Counting my blessings and knowin'  
Ooh, we had our ups and downs all along the way  
She had a chance to leave  
But chose to stay  
What a beautiful day  
What a beautiful day

Day one  
I thank God I said hello on 5th Ave


End file.
